


Like a Drug

by thefeelsonthebus



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefeelsonthebus/pseuds/thefeelsonthebus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason knows this will only end badly. But he can't control himself. Sometimes, you've just got to get what you want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Drug

**Author's Note:**

> there's two parts around the middle that are in Nico's POV instead of Jason's. I've marked those with a * instead of a ~. Not necessarily mature, some parts are, but just doing it to be safe.

_All I need's a little loving tonight,_

_Hold me so I'm not falling apart_

_~_

Jason didn’t really know how it started.

It was one day, (well, one night,) two years after the Giant War, and it must have been about two o clock in the morning. He stirred from under his duvet covers in Cabin One, and stumbled, bleary eyed, to the door. He opened it a crack. “Who is it?” He mumbled, his voice hazy from sleep. “Jason?” A scared voice said. He opened the door a little wider. Standing in his doorway was Nico di Angelo, his arms drawn around himself to protect from the cold, shaking and avoiding his eye. “Can… can I come in?”

“Yeah, sure.” Jason said, opening the door. Nico stumbled inside. “What’s wrong?” He asked. The boy was sixteen, but sometimes his deep brown eyes became so fearful and wide that he looked no older than twelve, and sometimes the cracks became so visible in him that he had the body of an older man.

Nico looked at Jason for the first time. He looked nervous, like he had no right to be here. “I… I had a nightmare.” “You okay now, though?” Jason asked. “Yeah, I guess, but I just needed somebody. And now that…” His voice caught. Hazel had died in the war with the giants, and now Nico had nobody. Jason couldn’t imagine how horrible that would feel. He had his sister. Nico had no sisters. Well, he had had two, but he had lost both of them. This might have been what made Jason stand up and hug Nico. Of course, maybe his feelings had already began to surface by then.

Nico struggled. “What… what are you doing?” “You need somebody.” Jason answered, giving Nico a half smile. “And I’ll volunteer to be that person. Come on, you Can stay the night in here, if it stops your nightmares.” Nico nervously looked up at Jason, but when he saw his offer was genuine, smiled a little. “Thank you.” He whispered, then proceeded to climb into one of the uncomfortable hammocks in the corner. “What are you doing?” Jason said. Nico looked at him. “Sleeping. What does it look like?” He said sarcastically. Jason laughed. “Oh, no. You’re coming in with me.” Nico stared at him, colour flushing his cheeks. “What?” “You heard me. I’m not taking no for an answer.” So Nico reluctantly climbed in besides Jason, and he laid his head on Jason’s chest, and after a while, Jason recognised the slow, heavy breathing that meant Nico was asleep, and he ran his hands through Nico’s hair, and smiled.

In hindsight, Jason should have kicked Nico out. It would have been a lot less trouble.

~

For the next few days, Jason was routinely awoken by Nico stumbling into his cabin, either crying, shaking, or unable to speak. Every time, Jason comforted him, and let him sleep in his bed, his dark head on Jason’s chest, and after about a week of this, Jason made the tentative suggestion of Nico sleeping in there from the start of the night.

“Wh… what?” Nico said. Jason laughed slightly. “I’m all for comforting you, Nico but I kind of hate being woken up at four o clock in the morning, every single morning.” Nico hung his head. “Oh, sorry.” He murmured, turning away from Jason. Jason mentally punched himself. The guy was fragile enough without Jason making it worse. “No, wait!” Jason said, catching Nico’s arm. He span around, his mouth hanging half open. “What I meant,” Jason said nervously, “was that you could sleep in my room from the start of the night. I mean, you don’t get any nightmares with me, right?”

For one stupid moment, Jason thought Nico was blushing. But then, he knew he wouldn’t be. “Erm… okay.” He murmured. “Sure.” As he walked away, Jason tried, (and failed,) to disguise the ridiculous smile that arose on his face.

~

That night, Nico slipped into Jason’s cabin when everything had gone dark. He found Jason already sitting on the bed, reading. “Jason?” He asked curiously. Jason threw the book into the corner. “Oh, hi, Nico.” Nico smiled slightly. Jason felt elated just looking at him. “What were you reading?” “Nothing.” Jason stammered, but Nico was already walking to the corner of the room and picking up the book. “Winnie the Pooh?” He said with a rare laugh. Jason felt himself going red. “I… Thalia dug them out from her old house the other week. I forgot how easy it was to be a kid.” Nico gave a half smile, and sat on the bed beside him. “Tell me about it.”

Jason avoided Nico’s eye. “So, do you want to sleep?” He asked, desperately trying to change the subject. He didn’t want to admit it, but asking Nico to sleep in here wasn’t about being woken up at four o clock in the morning. Over the past three nights, he’d stayed up waiting for Nico to arrive. It wasn’t that Nico couldn’t sleep without Jason there. It was that Jason couldn’t sleep without Nico there.

“Um, yeah. Sure.” Jason lay back on the bed, and Nico was about to lie on his chest, when Jason said “Wait.” Nico stopped. “What?” “Could you just… lie beside me?” Nico looked confused, but obeyed him. He turned to Jason. Jason realised with a rush that they were inches apart. “Why?” Jason looked at Nico. His eyes weren’t black, as he’d so often thought they were, but a warm, chocolate brown. “I like looking at you.” Now, Jason knew Nico was blushing, but the younger boy shut his eyes, and fell asleep with a secret smile on his face.

But Jason couldn’t sleep. He knew his feelings now, and he knew he was falling in love with Nico di Angelo. The worst part? He was still dating Piper.

~

One day about a week after Jason’s revelation, they were both fighting in the arena on a hot, sunny day. Jason was panting; Nico was actually giving him good competition. Maybe it was because Jason had been at Camp Jupiter and he fought with swords, not spears. Maybe it was because he was distracted by Nico that he wasn’t concentrating. He wanted to think it was the first one, but in his heart, he knew it was the second.

Nico finally stopped after a while. He placed his sword on the ground, and crouched down, his hands on his knees. He was breathing heavily. “What time is it?” He asked. “We must have been fighting for more than three hours.” Jason nodded. “Yeah, it’s four.” He looked up. The sun was still high above the horizon. “They’ll be wondering where we are.” Nico commented offhandedly. “Oh, who cares what they wonder?” Jason said, crouching down besides Nico. “I’m just fine here.”

He looked at Nico, at his face, glistening with sweat, at his black shirt clinging to the new muscles on his stomach, and felt a warm sensation in his stomach that he’d never felt before. Not even with Piper. He felt guilty for it, but that feeling was just slightly overridden when Nico blinked and dropped his gaze. Jason recognised that look. It was the one he wore when he had just been forced to talk about his crush on Percy, two years ago.

“Hey, maybe you’re right.” Jason said. “We should get back. Dinner will be starting soon, and it’s the barbecue; we can’t miss that!” Nico laughed slightly, and got up. Jason was glad that the ashamed look that he had had on his face a few seconds ago was gone. “You mean you and your freaking stomach can’t miss that,” he chuckled, and Jason shoved him good-naturedly. Nico laughed, a rare laugh that chimed through the air and warmed the surroundings. It made him feel warm inside, and made him want to grin like a silly chicken. He didn’t know what was wrong with him.

That night, Jason was afraid that Nico wouldn’t come ito his cabin, but he did. He did, every single night, until Jason ruined everything.

~

It happened early one morning. They were sitting on the edge of the bed; it must have been about three o clock. Nico hadn’t slept, because it had been two years since Hazel died on that day, and he had been sobbing into Jason’s shirt. He had frequently told Jason he was being stupid, and he shouldn’t be crying in front of him, but Jason did his best to soothe him. He would protect Nico till his dying day, whatever the cost.

Now, Nico had calmed down a little, and was merely hiccupping a little every few seconds, his cheeks stained with tears. Jason was rubbing the back of his hand with his thumb in little circles; a soothing gesture. It wasn’t really working. Nico hiccupped again, and leaned his head against Jason’s shoulder, fresh tears streaming down his face. Jason’s heart almost broke when he saw Nico, and he wanted to hold him close and never let him go.

“Why am I such a fuck up, Jason?” Nico sniffed. “I can’t get anything right. Everybody I love either leaves me or dies.” Jason put an arm around Nico, who curled closer to him. “You’re not a fuck up. You’re amazing just the way you are, and anybody who can’t see that should get the hell away from Camp Half Blood and take a nose dive into Tartarus.” Nico gave a little laugh, but was still crying. “Why are you doing this for me, Jason?” Jason looked at him. His dark eyes were shining with tears. “Because that’s what friends do.” He said.

Nico dropped his gaze, and ran his hands nervously through his hair. “Jason, you do know… you do know I’m over Percy, right? Like, I was about six months ago.” “Yeah,” Jason said, confused. He had known this a few months ago, when he noticed Nico wasn’t staring enviously at Percy and Annabeth anymore. “What does that have to do with anything?” Nico rolled his eyes. “Oh, for Hades’ sake,” he muttered, and he kissed Jason.

At first, Jason was too shocked to do anything, because he never expected this to happen what the hell was happening because Nico di Angelo the guy he suspected he had the worst crush on was kissing him and what the hell was going on because he had a crush on a guy and a guy was kissing him and Nico pulled away, and ducked his head, like he was ashamed, and Jason couldn’t bear Nico walking away from him, so he grabbed Nico’s face and kissed him again. Besides, he quite wanted to kiss Nico again.

The little gasp Nico made against Jason’s mouth made him sigh a little as he ran his hands through Nico’s dark messy hair and laid them on his cold cheeks. After only a moment’s hesitation, Nico began to kiss Jason back, first nervously but then with almost as much fervour and energy that Jason was kissing him with. Nico’s chest was pressed to Jason’s, rising and falling rapidly, and Jason could barely pull away, but when he did, he did only ever so slightly, so their lips were barely grazing but their foreheads were touching and their noses interlocking. Nico’s cheeks were flushed, and he was staring at Jason wide eyed. Jason laughed a little.

“I’ve wanted to do that for ages.” Nico looked at him, and Jason recognised the expression as one of mingled shock and horror. He frowned, suddenly worried. “Nico?” Nico could barely speak. He swallowed nervously, then looked at the door as if someone was going to come in. His face was guilty as he made a choking sound in his throat and spluttered “Piper.”

Jason pressed his hands to his temples, his palms blocking his eyes. “Oh, shit.”  
~  
Nico fled back to his cabin after that episode. Jason couldn’t sleep; he knew it was useless. The guilt would keep him awake until morning, and it did. At the first sign of dawn, he was out of his cabin and out to the training field, slashing at dummies in the sword fighting arena and taking out his anger and guilt out on them. He stayed out there till past eleven, skipping breakfast, but when his stomach growled furiously he dropped his sword and admitted defeat, going back to the mess hall for dinner.

He sat alone on the Zeus table, keeping his head down. He didn’t want to look across the room and see Piper looking at him, or worse, Nico looking at him. Nico. The mere thought of him made his stomach turn and his heart beat quicker. Piper was nice; he really liked her, maybe he even loved her. But with Nico, this was something he’d never felt before. Ever. And not just because he was a guy, though that was a big revelation Jason didn’t know what to make of. No, he looked at Nico, and he felt love, which was bad enough in itself. But he also recognised the pangs of desire, deep in his stomach. He wanted Nico.

He tried to push those feelings aside as best he could after dinner. He went to the camp bakery that he and Reyna had blackmailed Chiron to make, and bought Piper three brownies. He approached her in the stables, trying to avoid both the Pegasus shit and the guilt creeping up in his chest, and gave them to her. Her melodic laugh and kiss on Jason’s cheek made him smile, but it didn’t staunch the guilt. “Thanks, Jason!” She laughed. “I’ll have to stop Blackjack from eating it though, he likes brownies as well as donuts now. Someone should really warn Percy.” Annabeth, who was riding beside her, frowned. “Did Percy let you ride Blackjack?” She nodded. “It’s in thanks for cleaning out his cabin while he was sword fighting. A favour for a favour.”

Suddenly Blackjack reared up, and Piper grabbed onto the reins. “What the Hades?” She yelped. Annabeth rolled her eyes as Blackjack reared up again at the mention of Hades. “He gets uncomfortable at Children of Hades. Nico must be around.” Jason’s stomach did a backflip. “Stupid horse.” Piper said. “Nico’s fine.” Blackjack whinnied indignantly. Jason avoided her eye. If she knew what had happened last night, she wouldn’t be saying that.

“I’m what?” Jason heard a very familiar voice behind him. He span around, unable to erase the guilty look from his face. Nico was standing in the doorway, his arms tightly folded. He looked at Annabeth, then Piper, then his eyes locked on Jason. After a few seconds, where his stone cold expression seemed to melt a little he looked away at the ground, his face colouring.

“Blackjack nearly murdered Piper because he sensed you walking past.” Annabeth explained. “He doesn’t like children of Hades.” Nico’s face contorted. “Yeah, thanks for reminding me.” He spat, and began to walk out. Jason couldn’t bear it. He ran forward, and grabbed Nico’s arm. Nico froze. “No, she didn’t mean it like that.” He said, rushed. There was a long pause. Nico slowly turned around to look at Jason, his dark eyes no longer intense, but vulnerable. “She’s sorry. I’m sorry.” He said, so Piper and Annabeth couldn’t hear. “Nobody thinks of you that way.” There were a few more seconds where they stood looking at each other, then Nico yanked his arm out of Jason’s grip. “Don’t kid yourself, Jason.” He said, not looking at him, then he walked out.

He stood there, watching where he had been stood for a second, then slowly turned around to face Piper and Annabeth. “Jason?” Piper said nervously. “I’m sorry.” He said shortly, turning away. “But I can’t –“He walked out of the stables, and walked to his cabin, breaking into a run when he passed Cabin 11, and sprinted to Cabin One, flung the door open, dived inside and slammed it shut. He’s broken Nico, and he’d betrayed Piper.

How could he do that?

~  
He prayed he would come. He found it unlikely, after all that had happened, but still, he hoped and prayed he’d hear the all too familiar knock on his door that preceded a night spent holding Nico close. The clock ticked past nine, then past ten, then past eleven. It was past midnight when Jason gave up hope. He stood up, feeling strangely empty, and walked over to his bed, collapsing on it. He buried his head under the pillow, and tried to zone out of everything, but there was no mistaking the knock at the door.

Jason shot up bolt upright. Was he just imagining it? No, there it was again, so quiet it was barely there, but it was certainly someone knocking. Jason jumped up, his heart racing, and flung the door open wide. His heart almost stopped when he saw Nico in the doorway.

“Um, Nico!” He said stupidly. “Hi!” Nico scowled. “Hi to you too.” He said. There was a moment of awkward hesitation, when Jason scuffed his feet and tried, (and failed,) to look everywhere but Nico. Then Nico said, “Aren’t you going to let me in?” “Oh, um, yeah.” Jason said, stepping aside and letting Nico walk inside. “Sure.” He looked at Nico carefully. He was avoiding his eye, his cheeks a little red, which were probably caused by something else apart from the cold night wind. “I didn’t think you’d come.”

Nico almost laughed. “Of course I’d come, you absolute freaking idiot.” He said. Jason stuttered. “But… but after last night…” Nico approached him. Jason found himself moving closer, laying his hand on Nico’s back, drawing him towards him. “You were a douchebag for what you did last night.” He said, glaring at Jason. “But that doesn’t stop me… me liking you. And if this…” He gestured to the distance, or lack of, between him and Jason. “Is going to continue, you need to tell Piper about it. Or at the least, break up with her.” Jason sighed, pressing his hands to his head. “Yeah, I have been an idiot.” Nico put his nose close to Jason’s. Jason pushed him gently against the door, so they were both leaning on it. “Yeah, you fucking have.” He spat, but when Jason kissed him, he knew he was smiling.

~

This went on for three weeks.

Every day, Jason hung out with Piper, to try and banish his guilt, but whenever she asked him to be with him at night, he declined, saying he had studying to do. When in reality, he was forgetting her face, and memorising the taste of Nico’s skin, and the line of his jaw, and the smell of his hair. Every morning, Nico went back to his cabin early, and he woke up, tangled alone in bedsheets, a strange mix of euphoria and guilt resting in his stomach.

At the start of the fourth week, Nico said he would be late into Jason’s cabin; about 11/12 o clock, as he had to catch some nocturnal faeries for Chiron. Piper went to bed early with a headache, so Jason went into his cabin alone, and eagerly awaited Nico’s arrival. At 10 o clock, he heard a knock on the door. Jason’s heart jumped; Nico must have finished his job earlier than he thought he would, and he ran to answer the door. “Hi, Ni…” The noise was staunched in his throat as he realised who was standing there wasn’t who he expected it to be.

“Piper!” He said, trying to disguise his mistake. “What’s wrong?” She pressed a hand to her head, shaking. “Nightmare.” She whispered. Jason felt his stomach churn. This was how it had started with Nico. A nightmare. He shook his bad feelings away, holding his arms out to Piper. “C’mere.” He said, and she reached forward and hugged him, still shaking like a leaf. He led her to the bed and laid her head gently on his chest, running his hands through her hair. She was asleep within seconds.

He let himself relax. Well he let his muscles relax, but his mind was as tense as a coiled spring. Why did he keep deceiving her like this? He knew he had real intense feelings for Nico, but whenever Piper came to him for something sweet like this, it made him want to hold onto her for just that little bit longer. He knew it was selfish, that it was cruel on both Piper and Nico. But he just couldn’t help himself. He wanted both, but if he carried on thinking like that he’d have neither.

Suddenly, the door swung open again. “Sorry I’m a bit late,” a sleepy voice said, then it immediately hardened. “What…” Jason looked up in horror. Nico was standing in the doorway the wind still blowing his hair wildly. It made him look almost demonic. “Nico, I –“ He was about to say I can explain, but how could he, really? How could he tell Nico he couldn’t refuse a request to comfort his girlfriend when Jason had told Nico he was the one he loved now? “Save it, Jason.” Nico said quietly. He had seen this look before, and it really scared Jason. It was controlled anger, but barely held back, so it made all the anger explode in his eyes, making them wild and murderous. “Lie with her. Do what you want.” And with that, he walked out.

Jason wanted to shout out after him, but Piper was weighing him down. He felt a sudden burst of hate for her. Piper, the one who made Nico hate him. If Piper wasn’t here, he wouldn’t be in this mess in the first place. Then he wanted to punch himself. Why was he blaming her? It wasn’t her fault; it wasn’t Nico’s fault. It was his fault for cheating, and only his.

~

The next morning, he bid a sleepy goodbye to Piper, who snuck out of his cabin at the first break of dawn, and went to find Nico. For some reason, something drew him to outside of the camp. He walked past the borders, past the tree that used to be his sister, and sure enough, Nico was sat there, leaning against it. Jason sat down beside him. “Hey.” He said softly. Nico didn’t respond.

After a few seconds, Jason tapped him. “Nico, I can explain.” At that, Nico span around. His eyes were still murderously wild. “Always an excuse with you, isn’t it? Can’t accept responsibility for anything. You know, I bet you’ve been secretly blaming this whole affair on her. On me, even.” Jason felt himself flush. That was exactly he had been doing. “She had a nightmare,” he said hollowly. “Just like you did, that first night. Can’t you feel any empathy?”

Instantly, Jason knew he had made the wrong choice of words. Nico glared at him. “Always my fault, isn’t it? I’m the one to be blamed.” He stood up, and started to walk away. Jason scrambled up. “No, Nico, wait!” He shouted, and that was when he heard the first snarl.

Jason backed up, but realised he was walking further away from the tree. “Nico,” he said slowly. “Run.” He could just see two wicked eyes emerging from the trees, and he gulped, and drew his sword. “Know any dogs in Greek mythology?” He said nervously. “I don’t know, apart from werewolves – wait. There’s one called Laelaps; she’s destined to catch all her prey.” Jason laughed weakly. He was cornered now; the dog was coming at him from just past the line of safety, and if he ran, he would be running from Camp. “Great. Just what I need.” The dog emerged from the treeline, and she was a wicked beast; her fur brown and matted with clumps of dark red blood, and her eyes dark and dangerous and malevolent, focused on Jason and Jason only. Well, Jason supposed, at least she wouldn’t go for Nico.

“Jason, run!” Nico yelped, and Jason scrambled backwards, but as soon as he took one step, she sprang at him, snarling and snapping. Destined to catch all her prey, Jason thought lightheadedly. She lunged at his leg, and it felt like it had been ripped off. The monster had clamped onto his leg, and he tried weakly to drag it off, but already there was a pool of blood spreading around his leg, and he drew his sword, but she wasn’t letting go, and he screamed, the pain almost making him black out, his eyes squeezed tight shut, and suddenly the pressure on his leg relieved. He looked up and saw Nico, drawing the sword from deep inside the still monster’s back.

“Nico…” Jason said, looking at the pool of blood and his mangled leg. Nico grabbed hold of Jason’s hand. “I’m going to shadow travel us back into camp. Try and hold on till then.” Jason held tight to Nico’s hand as the world dissolved into darkness, then it materialised back again in front of him. They were right outside the big house, Chiron galloping towards them. He only saw this scene for a minute though, because the next he was blacked out.  
~

The first thing he saw was orange. Jason blinked curiously, and when his eyes adjusted, he realised it was two Camp Half Blood t-shirts, sat so close that they blended into one. He looked up at the faces and he saw it was Piper and Leo. “Hey, dude!” Leo laughed, nudging Piper. She gave a sigh of relief. “Oh, thank Gods!” She cried, kissing him on the cheek and squeezing his hand tightly. Jason tensed. “What happened after I blacked out?” He asked Leo. “Chiron dragged in some of the Apollo kids, and they bandaged your leg up while Nico ran around for nectar and ambrosia.” Leo looked at someone behind Jason. “Didn’t you?”

Jason span around, however much it hurt his leg. Nico was smiling bashfully. “Well, it wasn’t much. I just –“ “You saved his life, Nico.” Piper interrupted. “You can’t make that less than it is.” Jason took Nico’s hand with his spare one and squeezed it. “Thank you.” He murmured. Nico smiled, a rare, real, smile. “Anytime.”

Leo laughed. “Gods, has someone possessed you, Nico? Since when did you smile?” “I must have been, Leo.” Nico replied, strangely still smiling. Leo shrugged his shoulders. “Anyway, let’s leave. Got to let these two lovers have their happy reunion, hey?” The smile dropped from Nico’s lips, but he looked down and said “Sure.” As they walked out, Jason heard Leo say “There’s the grumpy little shit we all know and love!”

Piper turned back to him, smiling. “Poor Nico. He smiled for a change and Leo had to go and screw it up.” Jason didn’t reply. He felt uneasy. “So, are you –“ Piper began, but Jason cut her off. “Pipes, would it be alright if we didn’t talk? I still feel dead sleepy.” She nodded. “Yeah, that’s fine.” Jason closed his eyes, but he didn’t hear her walk away, as he’d expected she would. Instead, she stayed there, holding his hand, as the same thought replayed over and over again in his head.

This was going to be so much harder than he thought it would be.

~

He lay in bed later that night, his hand lost in Nico’s hair, his slow breaths soothing him. It had been quite a… eventful night.

Jason had finally escaped Piper and the infirmary at about nine thirty. Piper had been fawning over him, watching his every move, and he had just had enough of her. He didn’t want her constant overlooking, and checking he’s alright. He knew it was selfish, but he didn’t want her. He didn’t need her. He wanted the person he really loved. And that person wasn’t her.

When Nico had walked in about half an hour later, Jason stood up and walked over to him, pulling him close. “Kiss me,” he ordered. And Nico obliged willingly. After a few moments, Jason moved his lips from Nico’s to his neck, kissing his soft skin so hard he thought he’d leave a bruise, and Nico let out the tiniest of moans. Jason pulled him closer, so their chests were touching, and Nico murmured his name in his ear. His breath tickled his ear. Jason pulled him in for a kiss, a long, soft one, then pulled away, and began to pull Nico’s shirt over his head. “Jason.” He said again a little louder, his eyes closed in pleasure, and Jason kissed him again, running his hands across Nico’s bare chest, stomach, and back, enjoying the little gasps that come with every touch. It made him feel strange inside, a feeling he’d never had before.

Jason began to pull off his own shirt, but tantalizingly slowly. Nico let out an impatient whine, and Jason chuckled and tugged it over his head, throwing it into the corner of the room. They kissed intensely for a few more minutes, but when Jason’s hands began to fumble at the belt of Nico’s jeans, Nico gently pushed him away and shook his head. “Not yet,” he whispered. Jason nodded, and kissed him lightly on the mouth, letting Nico curl up in the bed before sliding in beside him. He would never force Nico to do something he didn’t want to do.

That was three hours ago. Now, Nico was asleep on his chest, warming his still-bare stomach with his breaths, and Jason felt electric all over. Well, even more so than usual. He let his hands run through the younger boy’s hair, and Nico turned his face towards Jason, making a little sound in his sleep. Jason couldn’t stand it, so he bent his head down a little and pressed his lips to Nico’s.

Suddenly, he heard the door bang open. “Jason, can I have my –“ Jason looked up in horror. Leo dropped the screwdriver he was holding. “Dude.” Shit.

Jason leaned up. “Dude, get out!” He hissed, holding a finger to his lips and gesturing to the still sleeping Nico. “What the fuck, man?” Leo said incredulously. “I just came in here to get my spare ACDC CD and you’re kissing Nico! Seriously, what the fuck?” “Leo, listen, I’m not –“ “Not gay?” Leo scoffed. “Dude, I call bullshit on that. For fuck’s sake, you’re freaking shirtless, and he is too!” Leo’s eyes widen. “Did you…” Jason went red. “No, we didn’t!” He shouted, forgetting Nico was still asleep. “Get the fuck out!”

Nico stirred, and turned in his sleep, facing the door, facing Leo. Leo stared at him, suddenly realising. “You’re still dating Piper, you fucking cheater.” He spat. “How could you?” Jason dropped his eyes for the first time. “Leo, I honestly don’t know. But please, don’t tell her. Please.” “Why not?” Leo laughed sarcastically. “Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t tell one of my best friends why her boyfriend is cheating on her with a dude.”

Jason looked at Nico desperately. He had the smallest of smiles on his face. “Look at him.” He said quietly. “Look at that smile. He’s got that smile on because of me.” “Modest, you are, Jason.” Leo said. “No, but I’m the only person who’s ever cared for him aside from his sisters, and they’re both… both dead.” Leo raises an eyebrow, but at least he’s listening. “If you told Piper I was cheating on her with him, he’d feel so guilty that he’d run away. Again.” He looked at Leo desperately. “I don’t deserve Piper. I deserve to lose her. But please, Leo, don’t let Nico lose me.”

Leo sighed. “Fine. But this is for Nico, not you.” He glared at Jason, but Jason was filled with an overwhelming sense of relief. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” “I’m not done.” Leo regarded him coldly. “You have three days to tell her. Not to tell her you’ve been cheating, but tell her you’re bisexual, or gay, or whatever the fuck you are, and that you can’t be with her anymore. If, after three days, you haven’t told her, I’m telling her everything. She deserves to know.” Jason stared after him open mouthed while he left. After he had gone, Jason caught his final farewell on the wind.

“You’re a fucking asshole. Literally.”

~

Jason didn’t tell Nico what Leo had said till the second day after. He took it pretty well, only getting annoyed at Jason for about five minutes before he kissed Jason and insisted he told Piper the day after. Jason felt a sense of relief mingled with a sense of dread and guilt. He was glad that all the lying would soon be over, but, at the same time, he didn’t want to lose an amazing girlfriend. And if she found out he had cheated, she’d never forgive him, and he’d lose a friend, maybe two if Leo sees how upset she is. And those two were his dearest friends. He couldn’t lose them.

And, of course, he had Nico. He felt sick to his stomach whenever he thought of Nico leaving him because Piper had found out and she hated them both. He couldn’t lose Nico either. He meant so much to him. He felt like he betrayed Nico by not telling Piper, by keeping their relationship a secret, by forcing him to lie to Piper, and he hated himself for it, but he was going to put it all right. Soon.

They were sat in the dining pavilion early on the last morning Jason had to tell Piper. Nobody was up yet, and Jason was sure nobody would be for at least another hour, so he knew they were safe. Nico’s head was leaning against Jason’s shoulder, and Jason had his arm around him. He was telling Nico a story of how Camp Jupiter once had a wild paintball fight and Octavian had got splattered with green paint, and Nico’s laugh was echoing quietly around the dining pavilion. Then he looked at Jason a little sadly, and Jason stopped. Something was on Nico’s mind.

“What’s wrong?” He said softly. Nico looked down. “You will tell her, won’t you?” Jason raised an eyebrow. “You don’t trust me?” Nico flinched backwards. “Yeah, course I do.” Jason mentally wanted to slap himself. Now he sounded like an abusive boyfriend. Was he abusive, as well as a cheater? “I didn’t mean that.” He said quickly. “I just meant that of course I will. You don’t need to ask. We’ve still got a few days, now, haven’t we?” He said. Nico nodded, but Jason sensed his mind wasn’t completely at rest. “Okay.” He got up, and started to walk away, but Jason caught his arm. “Hey,” he said as Nico turned around. “I will tell her. I promise.” Nico smiled. “Yeah, we have three days, right?” He said, and walked away.

“Two days, hey?” Jason span around, and saw Leo leaning against the door of the mess hall, his eyebrows raised. “Someone’s counting isn’t very good.” Jason looked down. He’d lied to Nico. He’d said he had three days to tell Piper, when really today was the last day. He didn’t want Nico to panic. “Look, I’ll tell her, okay?” Jason said angrily. “Now would you quit following me around?” “Yeah, anyone would think I was the guy you were cheating on Piper with,” Leo said dryly. “No, I just don’t think you’re being a very good boyfriend to either of them, and yes, I am calling Nico your boyfriend before you start blushing, because it’s just cruel to do that to someone.”

Jason looked down again. Leo was right. “I’m sorry.” He murmured. Leo came and sat beside him. “Hey,” he said, touching his shoulder. Jason looked up. His eyes were a lot kinder now. “Don’t hate yourself over it. Everyone makes mistakes; yours was just more fucked up than most.” Jason laughed at that. Leo smiled. “See, you’re feeling better already. You do have to tell her though.” Jason sighed. “I know I do.”

~

It was one o clock in the morning and Jason still hadn’t told Piper.

He had been walking around the cabins and the forest for a good few hours, and when his watch said midnight, a rush of panic rose up in him. He hadn’t told Piper. Leo was going to tell her everything. He couldn’t afford to lose either of them. He couldn’t afford to lose Nico. He stayed out for another hour, thinking about what to do, then finally he decided he had nothing to lose anymore. He may as well go back to his cabin, and spend one last night with Nico, who was probably already asleep, before half of the camp hated him.

But when he entered his cabin, Nico was still awake.

He smiled at Jason. “Why were you out so late?” Jason shook his head. “Just thinking.” They stood in silence for a moment, then Jason looked at Nico again, and a great wave of desire roared inside him. What had he got to lose? He pulled Nico towards him, and kissed him fiercely. Nico sank into it immediately, running his fingers through Jason’s hair, and didn’t protest when Jason pulled Nico’s shirt over his head, and did the same to his own. He pulled away for long enough to throw them into the corner of the room, then kissed Nico again, but this time on his neck, which left him gasping for breath. Jason chuckled lowly. “Enjoying it?” He asked. “You’re a fucking menace.” Nico replied, his voice hoarse. Jason smiled and pressed Nico against the wall, leaning up against him.

Nico runs his hands along Jason’s chest. Jason felt like all the air had been punched out of his lungs, and he gasped for breath. Nico laughed. “You’re not the only one who can play dirty, Jason Grace.” Jason suddenly ran his fingers down Nico’s stomach, finding the one spot that he himself had, just above the line of his pants, which made his legs give way. It had the same effect on Nico. He gasped for breath desperately. Jason did it again, feeling the wave of desire turn into a tsunami. “Jason,” Nico whined, arching against him. Jason ran his hands up the inside of Nico’s thighs, and that was it, his legs buckled and he stumbled, gasping against the wall. “Bed?” Jason asked. All Nico could do was nod.

Jason picked him up, and let Nico wrap his legs around his hips. Then he carried him towards Jason’s bed, one they had spent nights in before, but none like this, none like this. He laid Nico down and crawled on top of him, hot kisses travelling down his jawline and neck and collarbone. A moan escaped from Nico’s mouth, a moan Jason didn’t think he was capable of even making. Jason looked at Nico, a half smile on his face. The younger boy’s eyes were half-lidded with desire. “You’re like a drug, Nico,” he said throatily. “I know you’re no good, but I can’t get enough of you. I want you, I need you.” He reached down and kissed Nico, just lightly, on the lips. “I love you.”

His hand, which was on the bottom of Nico’s thigh, ran up it and across him, so it rested on his belt. “Jason,” Nico moaned, reaching for his hand. But it wasn’t the hand on the belt. It was the hand resting on his cheek. Nico moved it, slowly and deliberately, so that both were resting on his belt. He looked up at Jason, and his dark eyes were alive with desire. “Please.” Jason looked at him questioningly. “Are you sure it’s alright?” He asked. He wanted to be sure before he went the full way. Nico nodded furiously. “Please.” He said again, a little more commanding this time.

And Jason obliged.

*

Later on, Jason was lay beside Nico, trying to calm down his breaths. Nico smiled at he looked at Jason, staring at the ceiling, still bright red. Then Jason looked over and caught him staring. “What you looking at?” He whispered, kissing Nico lightly. Nico laughed a little. “If every time I’m caught staring you kiss me, I should kiss you more often.” Jason laid his hands on the small of Nico’s back, pulling him closer. Nico felt a shiver run down his spine at the memory of the past hour. “True that.” Jason murmured in his ear.

Nico was silent for a moment, then looked up at Jason nervously. He immediately sensed something was wrong. “What’s up?” He asked. Nico pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t even look at Jason. “I… I just had… had sex with you.” He said. “I had sex with you, and you’re still dating Piper. What kind of a monster am I?” Jason’s face turned sorrowful. “Gods, don’t think like that.” He said, holding Nico tighter. Nico buried his face into Jason’s chest. “If anyone’s the monster, I am. I’m the fucking cheater for Jupiter’s sake. I should be in the fields of Punishment.” Nico shook his head. “I should have stopped you, like I did the other night. The only reason I did was because I felt guilty for doing it. Last night, I just forgot. It was a spur of the moment thing, and no, I don’t regret it, but how can I ever forgive myself?” He dropped his gaze. “Add that to the long list of things I fucked up.”

Jason took his shoulders. “Look, Nico,” he said, carefully looking him in the eye. “You have not fucked up. It’s me that’s fucked up, and I should face the consequences. You’ve got nothing to blame yourself for.” A breath rattled in Nico’s throat. Was what Jason saying true? Was he free from blame? Sex was a two way thing. Both people should be held responsible. It’s not right that Jason should take the fall.

Jason sighed. “Nico. I’ve told you this before, but I’m saying it again. You don’t need to worry. I’m going to tell Piper I want to break up later on, and we can do whatever we want with no guilt whatsoever.” Nico looked at him nervously. “You promise?” Jason kissed him on the forehead, lying back down on the pillow. “Promise.” Nico curled up beside Jason, and tried his best to fall asleep, but couldn’t. That one word was ringing in his head. Promise.

Nico didn’t believe him.

*

Nico was awoken by the buzzing of a mobile phone. He rose sleepily, his hand pressed to his head, fumbling for his phone on the bedside table. Annabeth and Leo had worked together to make a phone that didn’t send out signals to monsters. They had succeeded a few months ago, and had supplied every demigod at both Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter with one. He grabbed it, and pressed the button for it to unlock.

He frowned at the lock screen. It was a pile of brownies, not just a plain black one like his was. Then he realised he must have picked up Jason’s phone, which was lay next to his. He wanted to put it down, but temptation was too great for him. He looked at the new messages. One was from Piper, and was dated from last night. “Goodnight Sparky xxx.” He winced, feeling a punch to his gut, and quickly moved on to the next. It was from Leo. “Man, I didn’t wanna do this. But you had three days, and you didn’t tell her. So I’m telling her. Tomorrow.” Nico put the phone down, feeling hollow inside. Jason had lied to him. He’d said he had two more days after yesterday, when really yesterday was the last day he could have told her. Now, Leo was going to tell her. But Nico wouldn’t be there to see it.

He climbed out of bed, doing his best not to wake Jason. Picking up his clothes from the floor, he put on his underwear and jeans and shirt and shoes. Then, he picked up his phone, and sent one text of his own. Then, he was about to leave, but he took one look at Jason, who was sleeping so soundly, and all the breath was knocked out of him. He approached him slowly. “I’m sorry.” He choked. “I’m sorry.” He kissed Jason on the forehead, then left without another glance.

Halfway across the forest, he met Leo, who was probably coming back from a late night in Bunker Nine. “Nico,” he said, frowning a little. “Did Jason send you?” “Jason doesn’t know where I am.” Nico said coldly. “Leo, can you do something for me?” His voice was shaking. Leo looked confused, but still said “Um, yeah, sure.” Nico took a deep breath. “Tell Jason where I’ve gone. Tell him I’ve gone back to Italy. For good.” Leo’s eyes widened. “Nico, what are you –“ “Don’t ask questions. Just tell him that, and tell him not to come looking for me, because I’m not coming back.” He started to walk away, then turned back to Leo. “And tell him I’m sorry.” Nico started walking again, when Leo finally came to his senses. “Nico, wait!” He shouted, running for him, but by the time he had taken three steps, Nico had turned and dissolved into darkness.

~

Jason awoke, noticing immediately Nico wasn’t beside him. He must have left in the night to go back to his cabin. He smiled at the memory, feeling his cheeks going red. Through the window, he saw the sun, already high above the horizon. He grabbed his mobile phone to see the time, (10:47,) and noticed his phone was already on his roll of texts from Leo. He frowned at the last one. “Man, I didn’t wanna do this. But you had three days, and you didn’t tell her. So I’m telling her. Tomorrow.” Today. His blood ran cold. Leo could be telling Piper right now. He had to stop him. He jumped out of bed, grabbing his underwear, and they were already half on when he noticed the new text.

It was from Nico. Two words. “I’m sorry.”

His breathing became irregular. Nico seemed pretty upset last night. Jason had just assumed he’d gone back to his Cabin, but what if he’d done something worse? What if he’d left, again? He dressed as quick as he could, and flung open his cabin door, almost running into Leo.

“Hey, dude.” He said. “I’d love to stay and chat, but –“ he tried to run, but Leo caught his arm. “Jason.” Jason turned around. “Look, I know you want to talk about Piper, but I’ve gone more important things on my mind.” Leo shook his head. That made Jason stop. Leo’s face was devoid of its usual smile, or the angry look he had had when he was talking about Piper. Now, his eyes were filled with deep sadness; the same sadness he had when he returned from Ogygia. “Leo, what’s wrong?”

Leo sighed, pushing him over to the chairs in the centre of the room. “I think you’d better sit down.”

After Leo had explained to him, he looked at Jason nervously, but he didn’t respond to it. He just felt numb inside. Not feeling. Not seeing. Nothing. He’d pushed Nico, so far that he had to run. Now, he might never see him again. “Jason?” Leo asked, but Jason brushed him off. “I’m fine, Leo.” “You don’t look it.” Leo said unhelpfully. Jason turned around slowly. “I’m fine, Leo.” He growled. “Leave me alone.”

~

He stayed on the edge of the forest for a while, and it took until the sun had dipped below the horizon when he finally recovered enough to stand up. There was something he had to do, one final thing, then he could find out how to come to terms with life without Nico.

He knocked on the door of Cabin Ten. A girl with curly blonde hair and electric green braces answered. “Hi, Jason!” She said, blushing a little. “Do you want Piper?” He nodded hollowly. She bobbed up on down on her toes for a second, then called Piper’s name. She appeared at the door a few seconds later. “Hey!” She said. “Where were you all day?” He didn’t return her smile. “Could you come with me for a second?” “Um, sure.” She answered nervously, and she followed him across to the mess hall. Jason sat down on the bench, and motioned for her to do the same. “We need to talk.”

He told her everything. He didn’t omit anything, not the kisses, not Leo finding out, Hades, not even the sex. He got the feeling he’d wake up as an earwig courtesy of Aphrodite, but he didn’t care. Piper had the right to know what he had done to Nico. To her. And to himself. He didn’t make any excuses. No “I don’t know what I was thinking.” No “It was a spur of the moment.” No “I’m still in love with you.” It would be an insult to Nico. The one thing he did say, however, was that he didn’t know he was bisexual before he got feelings for Nico, and if he did, he would have told her.

She took all of it in silence, which only made Jason think the worst. But when she looked up at him, her eyes were not teary, but angry. Jason swallowed. “Piper, I am sorry. I should have told you sooner. I was an asshat. I’m not asking for your forgiveness, and I’m not asking to be back with you. I know that’s impossible.” “Were you ever going to tell me?” She interjected. He blinked. “I… I don’t know. Nico tried to make me, but I ignored –“ “Oh yeah. I bet Nico tried to tell you. Nico the saint.” She said bitterly. Then she shook her head. “Ignore me. It’s not his fault. Where is he, anyway? Does he know?”

Jason swallowed. “That’s the thing.” He looked down. “He’s gone back to Italy. Forever.”

Piper gasped. “No, he can’t have! He has no money; what will he do?” Jason shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, but he could feel tears welling in his eyes. Oh, and how he hated himself for it. “I, I don’t know.” He said, trying to keep his voice steady. “I just keep thinking… if I had just been less of an asshat, and told you, he’d still…” His voice caught, and a sob escaped his mouth. Other campers looked around in surprise, oh yeah, they’d be surprised that the almighty son of Jupiter was actually showing some weakness, but he couldn’t help himself.

Piper stared at him as he broke down, conflicted emotions on her face. Finally, she laid a hand on his shoulder. “I’ll Iris-Message him. To try and get him to come back.” Jason stared up at her, frantically wiping tears away. “After all I’ve done, you’d do that? For me? I don’t deserve anything off you.” She smiled sadly. “It’s what friends do.” She said, and she walked away.

~

That was twenty seven days ago. He hadn’t seen Nico di Angelo in twenty seven days.

Piper had iris messaged Nico, but she came out of her cabin and refused to tell Jason anything about it. He pestered and pestered her, but she sat there, tight lipped. Eventually, Leo steered him away, saying it was best if he left her alone. Still, Jason couldn’t shake the feeling that something had happened she didn’t want him to know about.

Leo was friends with him again. He had gained a whole lot of respect for Jason after he told her, and had tried tirelessly to help him find Nico, using a tracking device with one of his shirts across Italy, but to no avail. He seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth. Or Italy, at least.

Jason had bought tickets to a flight to San Francisco. He needed to help Camp Jupiter with some routine jobs, and besides, he hadn’t seen Reyna and Frank in months. He needed to catch up, and get away from the memories of Nico that were at Camp Half Blood. He had told Percy and Leo, and now he just needed to tell his other friends. He was on alright terms with Piper now, and he could actually speak to her without avoiding her eye. He still sensed hostility in her tone, but they could speak.

But when he showed her the ticket, she tried to rip it from his hands. “Jason, no!” she said. “You can’t go to Camp Jupiter!” “And why ever not?” He said sarcastically. She stumbled over her words. “You… I mean… he… you just can’t!” He rolled his eyes and started to walk away, but she caught hold of his arm. “Jason, please.” She said, pouring charmspeak into her words. “You can’t.” But this time, her magic didn’t work on him. He shook his head. “Piper, I’m going.” He said, tugging his arm out of his grasp. “No matter what you say.” “Jason –“ she protested, but in a fit of anger, he whirled around. “You can’t tell me what to do, you’re not my girlfriend!” He spat the last word, then they stood, staring at each other in shock for a moment before Jason stalked off. He tried to contain his anger, and shame at what he had said. Why was she so bothered anyway?

~

Jason wandered around the streets of San Francisco, a little annoyed. He had arrived at Camp Jupiter an hour ago to Reyna yelling at him for coming. He had just given up by then, and walked out of camp, not even caring about being in San Francisco, the monster capital of the US. He was fed up of everyone getting annoyed at him for going to Camp Jupiter. It’s not like anyone special had gone there. He stared up at Mount Diablo in the distance. He remembered when he, Leo and Piper had gone on a quest to rescue Hera, and they’d winded up there. Oh, how things had changed since then.

Suddenly, a person on the other side of the road caught his eye. A boy, only a few years younger than he was. Dressed in black. Head down, hands stuffed in pockets, avoiding looking at the other people. It looked a lot like… but it couldn’t be. Nico was in Italy.

Then, the boy seemed to sense him, and looked up. It felt like Jason had been punched in the gut. It was Nico.

He ran very dangerously across the road. “Nico!” He yelled. He couldn’t let him get away. Nico’s eyes widened, but he didn’t run as Jason approached him, panting. “What are you doing here?” They both exclaimed at the same time. Jason spoke first. “I told Piper everything, and no, she doesn’t hate you. I took a plane to Camp Jupiter to see Reyna, and both she and Piper didn’t want me to be here. Were you the reason why?” Nico looked at the ground. “Yeah. I didn’t move to Italy because I knew you’d look for me. I told Leo false information. I… I had to run.”

Jason placed his hand on Nico’s shoulder. “I missed you.” He whispered, and Nico looked up nervously at him before hugging him tightly. Jason stroked his head as he buried his head in his hoodie. “Gods, Nico, don’t ever do that to me again.” Nico nodded into his shoulder. “I’m sorry.” He murmured. Then, suddenly, he pulled away. “Um, Nico?” Jason asked. “Something wrong?” Nico nodded. “If you call an angry Drakon something wrong, yeah, sure.”

Jason span around, drawing his sword. The monster was huge and green, with a monstrous mouth and ferocious claws almost half the height of Nico. Jason had a horrible suspicion it spit poisonous venom. Jason wondered what the mortals saw. Maybe two guys pulling guns on an overly ferocious Rottweiler, he didn’t know. “Fighting partners again?” Jason asked Nico. “It was nice knowing you, Jason.” Nico said dryly. Jason chuckled. “Always look on the bright side of life, hey?” “That’s me.” Nico replied, and they charged.

The Drakon was almost impossible to harm. They slashed and slashed at its scaly green hide, but only the slightest damage appeared in it. While Jason was fighting, he grunted to Nico, “Couldn’t exactly have picked… a more monster free place… to run away? Could you?” Nico laughed. “I’ll remember that the next time I run away from –“ “Nico!”

The monster had swirled around, and drawn its claws. It raised them at Nico, and slashed across his chest. Nico’s name ripped from his throat as blood started to stain his shirt red. He clutched at his chest, his eyes wide and glassy, his chest heaving, and crumpled to the sidewalk.

Jason didn’t realise he was screaming until he had charged at the drakon and thrown his sword in the monster’s mouth. As the monster gagged, spat blood and collapsed, dissolving into dust, Jason heard a ringing in his ears that wasn’t going away. As he ran towards the fallen boy, he realised it was his own screams.

He crouched down beside Nico, pulling his head onto his lap. “Nico,” he choked. His eyes were closed, and his chest was rising and falling irregularly. He was still alive, but he didn’t have much time left. Passers-by had started to gather around Jason and Nico, and one had a phone in her hand, phoning an ambulance in tears. Jason barely noticed all of this. He was too busy leaning over Nico, not even attempting to staunch his tears, placing his hands on the person he love’s cheeks.

Please.

~

Jason didn’t remember passing out. Well, generally, you don’t. Maybe he passed out from sheer exhaustion of crying. Maybe someone injected him with something to put him out of his misery. But when he woke up, he was in a hospital bed, and there was a doctor over him.

“Hello, sir.” He said. “I’m Dr Apollo. What’s your name? We took you in after we found you collapsed over your friend; the one who got injured by a ferocious Rottweiler. We don’t know who you or your friend are.” “Jason Grace,” he choked. “Is he alive? Is Nico alive?” Dr Apollo nodded. “Yes, he’s awake as well.” Jason released his breath. He felt like he was flying, which he had experience of. “Can I see him?” He said in a rush of breath. Dr Apollo nodded. “I don’t see why not. You had only passed out; we just put you in a bed until you woke up. He’s still quite weak, though, so be gentle.”

Jason jumped out of bed, and drew the curtain of the next one across; Nico smiled weakly across at him. “Hey, there.” Jason went to hug him, hug him tighter than he ever had before, but remembered what Dr Apollo said about him still being weak, and squeezed his hand tightly instead. “Gods, I thought you were dead!” He said. “Nico, I thought you were dead!” Nico smiled. “I’m not though. I would know.” Jason kissed him, softly and sweetly, then sat beside Nico, not saying anything, just smiling like a silly hen until Nico interrupted the silence.

“So, you told Piper everything, hey?” Jason nodded sheepishly. “She took it alright.” “What does this mean now?” Nico looked at him nervously, and at the same time a little hopefully. “For us, I mean?” Jason kissed him again. “I think you know exactly what it means. But if you want me to ask…” Nico looked confused. “Ask what?” “Nico, will you be my boyfriend?” Nico blushed, looking away. But eventually, he looked back at Jason. “You’re still an asshat from keeping this from Piper, you know.” “Don’t you think I’ve been reminded?” Jason laughed. Nico smiled ruefully, and carried on. “But yes, Jason. Yes, of course.”

Jason leant back in his chair, unable to stop a ridiculous grin spreading across his face. “You know, I’m just happy you’re alive. This is like, an extra bonus.” Nico chuckled, and they sat in silence for a while, Jason checking Nico’s chest was still rising and falling, to know that he was still living and breathing beside him.

_~_

_A little but I'm hoping it might kickstart_

_Me and my broken heart_

-fin-


End file.
